


Oath

by Alyss_Baskerville



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other, might still be kevin regnard, occurs a little bit after he escaped the abyss, xerxes is a little crazier than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Baskerville/pseuds/Alyss_Baskerville
Summary: He hates her.Above anything else, he hates her.____________He will grant her wish.This, he swears.





	Oath

He hates her.

Above anything else, he hates her.

The Intention of the Abyss.

He will never forgive that young, preteen girl.

He loathes the very thought of her. He despises her with everything he has, everything he has left that she has not taken away from him, that is. 

That girl, that wretched girl, that cursed girl, that rotten girl, that lying girl, that treacherous girl, that disgusting girl, with her beautiful white hair and her divine white dress and her gleaming purple eyes and her flawless porcelain skin - 

He wants to see all of her stained in red. Red, red, red, red, red, red, red - 

He wants to see her gurgling in agony as she chokes on her own blood, her body seizing helplessly as she surrenders to death, her breath slowing, then quickening, then slowing, then quickening, then slowing, then quickening, then slowing, then quickening, then slowing, then quickening, then slowing - until it stops completely - until she is  _dead_ and gone and nonexistent and then, only then, can he feel any semblance of peace, any chance of contentment. 

_Young Mistress Sinclair._

She who should have lived through the slaughter of her house is dead. 

Because of the Intention of the Abyss. 

_**I hate you-!** _

He swears. He could not keep his vow to protect the Sinclairs. He could not keep his vow to the young mistress, to always be there for her. He could not keep his vow to change the past and ensure that the family lived on. But this, this one vow, this one promise, this one oath -

He will keep.

_I will kill the Intention of the Abyss with my own two hands._

He will see her dead. 

**~**

He dreams of her, tonight.

He is back in  _that_ room, the darkness dispersing, the curtains opening, dolls floating in the air and chattering and giggling like he remembers. "A human! A human!" they crow, crowding around him, suffocating him with their plush, plastic, metal, glass bodies, invading any semblance of personal space, chanting and calling and yelping and cackling and -

"Silence, everyone. You'll frighten him."

The dolls are gone.

She stands in front of him - unearthly white hair fanning out about her, deep amethyst eyes gleaming even in the light, snow-white gown dancing gently in the non-existent breeze. In her arms is a plushie of a white rabbit.

_**The Intention of the Abyss-!** _

He stands, hand going for his dagger, unsheathing the weapon in a gleaming arc, throwing himself at her, just as recognition flashes in her eyes, but it's already too late, the blade is being thrust toward her stomach, and there's nothing she can possibly do to avoid the blow - 

He's thrust backward by an unseen force, ramming into the wall behind him, the force of the crash knocking his long hair loose from the tie, and his silver locks come undone to settle on his shoulders, his back, but he doesn't notice, not when he's realized what's just happened, not when it dawns on him that he  _should_ have been able to kill her just then, but his blade didn't even make contact - 

_"You."_

She seethes, her purple hues now shadowed behind her icy white bangs. Her tone is utterly venomous, filled with contempt and disgust and hatred and malice and envy - 

He does not understand. He should be the one feeling those things. He should be the one seething at her. The nerve of this girl, how dare she face him with such loathing when  _he,_ only  _him,_ is the one that deserves to despise her - 

"Kevin Regnard, was it?" she hisses. The dolls around her murmur nervously, aware of their lady's fury. "Alice is mad..." one comments lowly, its glassy eyes staring at Kevin, trying to tell what exactly about him is igniting her ire, something he wants to know himself - The reason that she seems so angry when confronted with him. 

"I asked you to grant my wish, didn't I, you dunce?! I gave you my wish, I told it to you, the kind that you shouldn't even tell your siblings when you're blowing out the candles on a birthday cake - "  _Where in the world did she get that idea, where in the world is her rant coming from, why in the world does she think her anger is justified, why in the world does she believe she has the right to be angry -_ " - and I granted your wish for you, didn't I?! Your master was allowed to live four more years, wasn't he?! You self-centered, stupid, blind, selfish boy, you can't ask that of me and prance around like I granted it to you for free! Hurry up! Grant me my wish, like I granted yours - "

_"YOU NEVER GRANTED MY WISH, YOU BITCH!"_

She's in front of him in an instant, her fingernails already digging into his right eye socket, the pain that is all too familiar, he remembers, he remembers, he remembers the sinful girl digging his left eye out - 

"So rude!" she chirps, stopping her dissection of his eye to briefly meet his gaze. "I forgot, though~ Last time you got away from me before I could give your other eye to Cheshire! I'm glad you're back, Mr. Knight, now I can take your other eye - "

_"Take it then!"_ he howls, interrupting her again, knowing it's not a good idea at all - "Take it like everything else you've taken from me! You're asking me why I won't grant your wish?!  _It's because you never granted mine!"_

She is genuinely perplexed, a curious expression overtaking the innocent smile on her face as she prepared to gouge out his eyeball. "What do you mean? I granted it, didn't I? That big mansion's inhabitants, your master, the servants of that manor - they all lived four more years, didn't they?"

He hates her. He hates her and he hates her and he hates her and he didn't think it was humanly possible to hate someone this much - 

_"THEY DIED ANYWAY!!"_ he shrieks, pounding his fists into the floor, ignoring the red-hot pain of his knuckles likely cracking. "And young mistress Sinclair - she should have lived, she should have been able to grow and live her life and see what the world had to offer -  _she's dead too!_ All because you 'granted my wish'!" 

He crumples and sobs on the ground, unable to support his own weight, unable to stem the flow of memories - 

_"Kevin! Kevin-niisan! Here you are!"_

_"Young mistress...it's cold out here. What are you doing?"_

_"I found the first flowers of spring!"_

_"Is that so? Tell me, young mistress, where are they? What does Lady Sinclair say?"_

_"Oh, oh, I didn't show Mother yet!"_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Because, Niisan, I wanted to share them with you first!"_

**And now, she's dead.** She's dead and gone and he'll never see her again, all because of this one, pure-white, black-hearted, grotesque young girl -  _the Intention of the Abyss_  - 

She softly pets his head, seemingly amused at his sudden outburst. "Oh dear...Mr. Knight seems to be rather distressed all of a sudden, everyone..." The dolls howl with laughter, their screeching voices merging into a cacophony that grates on Kevin's ears, mocking and burning and spiteful and taunting and searing and scornful, but he can't worry about that now, not when the one girl that he wants to see dead is right in front of him, not when this may be his only chance to kill her - but all he can do is cling to the hem of her dress, digging his nails into the soft fabric, nearly ripping it.

_"Bring them back!"_ he screeches as the white-haired maiden looks down at him.  _"Bring them back, grant my wish properly, you - you - "_

"Say, Mr. Knight, tell me..." she muses, crouching gracefully so that he needn't look up at her, and pokes him playfully on the cheek, with all the innocence of a normal young girl, "...Why exactly did I not grant your wish? You asked me to change the past, didn't you? That's all you said. Not to protect them, not to make sure they lived for a certain amount of years, not to pay special attention to Young Mistress Sinclair, whoever she was - what you said was," she gestures to one of her dolls, one that wears a top hat and a cape and has a single, glaring eye in the middle - just like a Mad Hatter - and the doll calls out, in a voice chillingly identical to his.

"Intention of the Abyss! You wanted this right eye, right?! If that is your wish, I'll give it to you! No matter if it's my arm, or my leg, I'll give you whatever you want! So please...use your power...Intention of the Abyss!" 

"That's what you said," said girl states, smiling at Kevin's frozen form; he's realizing it, he's realizing the truth behind it all, the truth he was too foolish to see, so foolish that this young girl had to tell him to his face - 

"I only did what you asked me to do, Mr. Knight." she smiles delicately at him before one of the dolls whisper something in her hear, and she stands up. "It looks like you'll have to be heading back now. You have new people in the outside world, don't you? Lady Sheryl and Lady Shelly and even a new Young Mistress - Sharon, she seems to be named - they're all waiting for you. But don't forget my wish, okay? I granted yours, so you have to grant mine - it's a deal!" 

And she hooks her little pinky with his own, beams at him with all the cheer that only a young girl can produce, and he stares at her, not understanding, not seeing the correlation between the raving madwoman and this cute little miss. The Intention plucks the doll that spoke in Kevin's voice from the air and hands it to him. In a trance, he takes it, studying its design and then looking at her. 

"It's the Chain I made especially for you, you silly-willy!" she laughs with good humor. "I call it Mad Hatter, because he's mad - he's made from  _you,_ after all - and that top hat is quite nice, don't you think so too?" 

_Made from me?_

The ground beneath them crumbles, splitting a rift between Kevin and the Intention of the Abyss. She twirls on her own piece of rubble, her hair spinning with her like a bridal train, and shoots him a grin, waving her little hand in farewell. "Take care, Keviiiin!" she calls, still laughing joyously, still fluttering that dainty, childlike hand at him, and the dolls around her chatter in fractured unison, all of them bidding him goodbye as well, he's falling through darkness, for a long time, too long, and he wonders if he's somehow died, but then - 

**~**

He wakes. 

That's right...it was not her fault. 

It never was.

The blame lays with - the blame lays with - 

His long misplaced hatred is dissolving in his chest. He tries frantically to force it back together, to form that white-hot, searing, agonizing lump of loathing that scalds the inside of his body, but comforts him, because it's what's keeping him from seeing how blind and idiotic he was being, how even Young Mistress Sinclair's death was his fault - 

Yes. 

The clump of hatred has completely dissipated, and he's left with nothing but reality. 

All this time, he was being a weak, pathetic fool. He was placing all the blame of his own cretinism on the shoulders of a young girl, who only desired for her wish to come true. It was not - is not, will never be - the Intention's fault. 

The blame will always be  _his_ to shoulder.

Because he was completely senseless, because he was completely mad, because he was completely out of his mind, he'd failed to realize just how the present connected with the past. For the sake of the world, the present, the reality, the timeline, that everyone - Lady Sheryl, Lady Shelly, Young Mistress Sharon, Reim - was living in today, the Sinclair family had to perish. 

He could have realized that sooner, he could have grown out of his ridiculous idealism, but he was too feeble-minded, too witless, to do so in time. If he had just accepted the situation, if he had just dedicated himself to serving the little girl left alone, the one who begged him not to go, his Young Mistress Sinclair, she would not have died. She would never have made an Illegal Contract, she would never have been dragged into the Abyss, she would never have become a Chain like she probably had now - 

And he knows, he knows, he knows it now, he knows whose hands her blood stains, he knows whose fault it is, he knows who is to blame, he knows who he should despise with everything he is, he knows - 

**He killed her.**

He killed her, he killed her, he killed her, it was him, in his endless idiocy and naivete and selfishness, it was him who killed her. 

He would have ended his own life at that very moment, for he does not deserve to live, not after everything, not after what he's done, not after the countless lives he's taken - but he cannot. 

_"I don't want to be the Intention of the Abyss anymore!"_

She who granted his wish, he will repay her. He will grant her wish in turn. He will not stop, he will not rest, he will not die, not until Alice is no longer the Intention of the Abyss, not until Alice can be Alice and Alice is no one else but Alice because Alice is Alice, only Alice - 

He will grant her wish.

This, he swears.


End file.
